how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Farhampton
Farhampton ist die erste Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 17.04.2013 in Deutschland und am 24.09.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Inhalt In der Zukunft Ted sitzt in einem Anzug an einem Bahnhof in Farhampton und erzählt einer älteren Dame, die ihn darauf anspricht, dass er aussieht, als würde er von einer Hochzeit kommen, was genau passiert ist. Erst will Ted die Geschichte nicht erzählen, tut es aber dann doch. Vor zehn Stunden hat Robin kurz vor ihrer Trauung mit Barney nach Ted rufen lassen, während Barney panisch wird und nur verschwinden will, wird aber von Lily und Marshall aufgehalten. Auch Robin hat Angst und glaubt nicht, dass sie es schaffen wird die Hochzeit durchzuziehen. Als sie auf die Idee kommt aus dem Fenster zu steigen, erinnert Ted sich an sein Erlebnis im Mai 2012, als Lilys und Marshalls Sohn geboren wurde und Barney und Quinn sich gerade erst verlobt hatten. In der Gegenwart Marshall will die Geburt von Marvin Warte Noch Eriksen mit einem Glas Champagner feiern, doch Robin fragt sich, ob das eine gute Idee ist, schließlich haben er und Lily kaum Schlaf bekommen. Lily versucht von dem Thema abzulenken, doch Robin erkennt, dass die beiden derzeit vollkommen neben sich stehen und nichts wirklich mitbekommen. Als Quinn wieder zu ihnen kommt, bittet sie Lily und Robin ihre Brautjungfern zu werden, die es freudig annehmen. Doch als sie weg ist, gibt Robin zu, dass diese Situation nun wirklich sehr komisch findet. Ted befindet sich derweil mit Victoria im Auto, die gerade ihren Verlobten Klaus vor dem Altar hat stehen lassen, um mit Ted in eine neue Zukunft zu fliehen. Doch als er erfährt, dass sie Klaus noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, erinnert er sich daran, wie schlimm es für ihn damals mit Stella gewesen ist. Deswegen fahren die beiden wieder zurück. Auf dem Weg zur Kirche hilft Ted Victoria eine Nachricht für Klaus zu schreiben, da er ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen hat. Doch Victoria macht ihm klar, dass er sie nicht von Klaus stiehlt, sondern sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Dann bittet sie Ted, dass er die Nachricht an Klaus überreicht. thumb|350px Robin spricht Barney darauf an, dass Quinn sie gefragt hat, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin werden möchte und erfährt so, dass Quinn keine Ahnung hat, dass Barney und Robin mal zusammen waren. Robin findet das sehr bedenklich, da Quinn es früher oder später einmal herausfinden wird. Doch Barney hat dafür gesorgt, dass es keinerlei Beweise mehr für die Beziehung zwischen den beiden gibt. Um sicherzugehen, dass Quinn niemals davon erfährt, bittet er Robin sowie Marshall und Lily um absolutes Stillschweigen. Ted macht jedoch schließlich einen Rückzieher, da er sich nicht traut die Wand hochzuklettern, um durch das Fenster zu kommen und so die Nachricht zu hinterlegen. Victoria meint, er solle einfach durch die Vordertür gehen und gibt ihm den Schlüssel zu ihrem Ankleidezimmer. Ted schleicht sich also herein, wird dann jedoch von Klaus' Schwester Andrea gesehen und 300px|left|thumbverschwindet schnell wieder. Ted sieht nur einen Ausweg: Barney, der über das Telefon dafür sorgen soll, dass Ted freie Bahn hat. Somit ruft Barney Andrea an und kann sie übers Telefon verführen, sodass Ted die Nachricht hinterlegen kann. Doch zurück im Auto wird Ted klar, dass er die Schlüssel im Ankleidezimmer vergessen hat. Als Lily und Marshall am Bettchen ihres Sohnes stehen, rutscht ihnen schließlich raus, dass Barney und Robin mal ein Paar waren, sodass nun auch Quinn Bescheid weiß, die direkt neben ihnen sitzt. Da beide vollkommen neben sich stehen, haben sie nicht mitbekommen, dass Quinn vor zehn Minuten ins Zimmer gekommen ist. Als dann Barney zu ihnen kommt, ist Quinn wirklich wütend und gibt ihm eine Minute das Ganze zu erklären. Innerhalb von 50 Sekunden rekapituliert er die gesamte Geschichte, doch Quinn verabschiedet sich dennoch. Währenddessen will Ted noch einmal versuchen durchs Fenster zu klettern, um die Schlüssel zu holen. Dabei trifft er auf Klaus, der sich gerade aus dem Fenster geschlichen hat, da er heute nicht heiraten kann. Klaus rennt weg und Ted nutzt die Gelegenheit, um nach oben zu klettern, den Schlüssel und die Nachricht zu holen und somit die Schuld allein auf Klaus und nicht auf Victoria zu schieben. thumb|360px|left Derweil konfrontiert Quinn Robin mit ihrem Wissen, die sofort meint, dass sich Quinn keine Sorgen machen muss, da sie einen Freund namens Nick hat. Quinn meint jedoch, dass es nichts ändern würde, da sie sich immer fragen wird, ob die beiden noch Gefühle füreinander haben. Um Quinn davon zu überzeugen, dass auch dies unbegründet ist, treffen sich die drei mit Nick in der Bar, der unglaublich attraktiv ist, sodass Quinn ihre Sorgen vorerst über Bord werfen kann. Als Robin und Barney kurz alleine sind, gibt diese zu, dass es sie schon ein wenig verletzt hat, dass Barney alle Erinnerungen an ihre Beziehung so einfach auslöschen konnte. Er gibt ihr daraufhin einen Schlüssel und eine Adresse. Ted macht schließlich einen kurzen Zwischenstopp am Bahnhof von Farhampton, wo Klaus auf seinen Zug in die Stadt wartet. Er fragt Klaus warum dieser Victoria verlassen hat, der ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass Victoria zwar wunderbar ist, aber nicht die eine Person für ihn, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will. Ted möchte wissen, wie Klaus dies erkannt hat und dieser erklärt, dass man es einfach mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürt. Während Klaus dies erklärt, geht Robin zu der Adresse und findet einen Karton mit allen kleinen und großen Erinnerungen an die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Barney. Sie fängt an zu weinen, als sie Bilder von Barney und Robin als Paar sieht. Und Barney fährt mit Quinn im Taxi nach Hause und realisiert, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Auch Ted realisiert, dass Victoria nicht Diejenige ist, bei der es fühlt. thumb|280px Zurück in der Zukunft Eine Frau kommt mit dem Taxi am Bahnhof in Farhampton an und nimmt ihren Basskoffer aus dem Kofferraum. Mit einem gelben Regenschirm wartet sie am Gleis, während Ted neben der alten Dame sein Buch liest. Gastdarsteller *Ashley Williams als Victoria *Becki Newton als Quinn Garvey *Thomas Lennon als Klaus *Michael Trucco als Nick *Hal Havins als Cab Driver *Colleen Smith als Andrea *Judith Drake als Bernice *Jennifer Birmingham als Frau *Jarrod Crawford als Mann Fehler *Während Barney Quinn alles in Höchstgeschwindigkeit erzählt, meint er, Robin wäre nach Brasilien gegangen. Sie war aber in Argentinien. Dieser Fehler könnte jedoch auf Barneys schlechte Geographie-Kenntnisse zurückzuführen - und damit absichtlich - sein. *Er erwähnt auch, dass Ted von einem Bus erwischt wurde. In Wirklichkeit hatte Ted einen Autounfall mit einem Bus und Barney wurde vom Bus erwischt, als er zu Ted ins Krankenhaus gerannt ist. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Als sich Lily und Marshall in Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt verloben, haben sie Sex auf dem Küchenfußboden. Genau das gleiche tun Barney und Quinn auch, nachdem sie ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben haben. *Als Barney für Quinn alles von Marshall und Lilys Verlobung an zusammenfasst, erzählt er folgendes: #Als Ted Robin zum ersten Mal in der Bar sieht. #Als Barney von Robin dachte, sie wäre versaut. #Als Barney Robin und Ted durch Kennen Sie Ted? vorstellt. #Teds und Robins erstes Date #Als Ted für Robin Das blaue Horn gestohlen hat. #Teds Party über drei Tage, die er nur für Robin geschmissen hat. #Teds erste Begegnung mit Victoria auf der Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart #Teds Scheitern, bei manchen wichtigen Dingen zum Ende zu kommen. #Teds und Victorias Beziehung #Als Victoria nach Deutschland geht. #Der Kuss zwischen Ted und Robin, bevor Ted mit Victoria Schluss gemacht hat. #Als Ted und Victoria Schluss gemacht haben. #Teds Regentanz #Teds und Robins Beziehung #Als Ted und Robin Schluss machten. #Robins Kurzurlaub in Argentinien (wozu Barney sagt, es wäre Brasilien) #Robins Rückkehr mit Gaël #Teds Schmetterlingstattoo #Barneys und Robins erster Sex #Teds Wut darüber #Wie Ted von dem Bus getroffen wurde. (In Wirklichkeit war es Barney) #Teds und Barneys "Neubeginn" #Barneys und Robins Beziehung #Wie Barney immer dicker und Robin ungepflegter wird. #Als Robin und Barney Schluss machten. #Robins Beziehung zu Don #Barneys Beziehung zu Nora #Als Barney Nora mit Robin betrogen hat. #Als Barney und Nora Schluss machten. #Robins kurze Beziehung mit Kevin #Als Barney Quinn kennenlernt. #Als Quinn die Uhr von Barneys Großvater klaut. #Barneys Heiratsantrag an Quinn #Als Barney bei Der Preis ist heiß war und den Strand-Buggy gewann. *Die Mutter trägt den gleichen Mantel wie Stella damals. *Als Erklärung, warum Victoria Klaus eine Nachricht hinterlassen muss, erwähnt er, wie Stella ihn in Unerwünschte Gäste vor dem Altar stehen ließ. *Robin traf Nick, damals noch ihr heimlicher Schwarm, in der Episode Der Magier. Dort wird in einem Flashback gezeigt, dass sie ihn bereits Jahre vorher in einer Boutique kennengelernt hat. *Die Mutter ist wieder mit dem gelben Regenschirm zu sehen. Anspielungen *Anspielung auf deutsche Überpünktlichkeit: Klaus fragt, wie spät es sei, und obwohl der Zug schon abgefahren sein sollte, meinte er, er könne ihn noch bekommen. (Klaus ist so pünktlich er kann ankommen obwohl es schon zuspät ist) Musik *"The Funeral" von Band of Horses Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8